A Saya Retelling
by Writing Contradictions
Summary: Train's feelings about Saya and realizing that she really isn't alive anymore...


"_I feel sorry for Sven, risking his life for someone who doesn't even care."_

Rinslet stared at Train after finishing up the act of telling him her thoughts of Sven saving Train from that creepy man, Creed, and information of Sven's past.

"…I feel sorry for those stupid people who even try risking their lives to protect others and even more sorry for those who are being protected by that stupid person."

Train slowly replied to Rinslet. His normally strong golden cat eyes turned into a dull shade as it was misted over with his memories of Saya. Rinslet immediately softened and wondered what the Black Cat was thinking. She realized that she might have been wrong about him being a cold-hearted assassin.

_Midnight_

Train opened his eyes and noticed that they were all asleep in the car. _Good. I don't feel tired today._ He slowly got out of the car, careful not to disturb anyone in their rest. After escaping the crowded car, he closed the door and walked towards the river and the moon reflected on it. _Saya, this world that you loved really is beautiful… But I would love it even more if you were here by my side to look at this incredible view. It's weird how you were the whole world to me, but even after you died, the world still lives on. You know, Saya? I…. really…. Lo-_

Train stopped his train of thought and wiped the little tears in his eyes. He turned around and saw Sven whom got out of the car to talk to Train.

"What is it, Sven?" But Train already knew in his heart what the man wanted to ask about.

"Sorry about what happened there, but I saw no chances of you living after encountering him…"

"…It doesn't matter anymore… Just forget it…" Train lifted up his head to gaze at the moon. He looked at it so much that he seemed like that one story about the baboon that yearned to touch the moon. Sven noticed his gaze.

"Ne… What happened between you and Creed? And you never really told us why you left Chronos." Sven said carefully.

Train sighed. _They really are nosy… _He broke off from his daze and looked at Sven's direction. He murmured quietly.

"When I was a kid, there was this assassin who killed my parents and burned down our house. He trained me to be an assassin and I learned from him the art of killing in hopes with one day being able to satisfy my revenge. But that man, who was so strong, was done in before I could get him. After that, I became a hoodlum and was taken in by Chronos. All I wanted to do back then was to fill the emptiness that I felt inside of me. But somehow, without noticing it, I became a famous eraser and rose up in ranks there. Creed was my partner in Chronos, who sort of admire me... But…"

Train trailed off and looked at the ground and Sven thought that he was going to end his story there, but he was wrong. Suddenly, he whipped his head back up with a face of cold anger. His eyes burned from rage yet there was the deep sad look of regret and loneliness in them. Sven felt like he was being consumed by the depth of his eyes.

"But that Creed killed my friend. Creed thinking that I was under a spell killed my friend, thinking that it was the only way to release me. I thought he died in that explosion, but seems that I was wrong. I really want to kill him right now."

Sven was taken aback. He stared at the fierce aura of Train until he realized something.

"Wait, you 'want' to? So you're not going to kill him?" Sven asked and the Black Cat calmed down.

"…I'm not going to kill him; she wouldn't want me to kill anymore. She was that type of person until the end. Altruistic, naïve… But loveable. She was the only reason why I don't kill people anymore and left Chronos… She filled the emptiness in my heart and showed me the beauty of this world…" Train sadly said before looking at the moon once more.

"What kind of person was she? To be able to change you so much, she must have been special." Sven asked curiously.

To Sven's amazement, Train laughed.

"Nah, she's just a normal beautiful girl that any man would fall in love with. She loved this world and always thought of it as beautiful…

And she was better at eavesdropping than a certain witch and little princess in the car."


End file.
